


What We Dreamed (And How It Actually Happened)

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are mornings where you wake up and regret things.<br/>I mean, Maddie and I have never been anything more than friends. Best friends, but you know, we were just friends.<br/>Last night she came over to my place crying 'cause the jackass she was dating dumped her. <br/>And now I'm waking up beside her in bed.<br/>Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP as best friends, one day somehow having a one night stand, and agreeing to never talk about it again until it turns out person B is pregnant.

**Chapter One**

**_Carlos_ **

There are mornings where you wake up and regret things.

And today is one of those mornings.

I mean, Maddie and I have never been anything more than friends. Best friends, but you know, we were just friends.

Last night she came over to my place crying 'cause the jackass she was dating dumped her.

And now I'm waking up beside her in bed.

So, naturally, my first thought is _Shit_ , perfectly reasonable in this scenario.

And as I try to get off the bed, she wakes up.

Blue eyes meet mine, and we both realize with the smallest amount of horror possible that we are naked in my bed.

Maddie jumps back, and I do the same, but manage to knock my head into the wall and fall between the wall and my bed, effectively blocking my view of her.

"Carlos! Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, fine. Well, as fine as..."

I hear the blankets rustling, and then she's walking around my room with a sheet toga. Tosses a shirt and a pair of sweatpants in my direction. "Stay down until I'm dressed, okay?"

I nod and then yank on my clothes as fast as possible when one is half crouched on the floor.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask her as she begins to dress.

"I still want to be your friend. I don't want that to change."

"Same here." I reply. "Can I stand up yet?"

"Not quite. Just a moment... okay, now you can."

I stand up. She's wearing a hoodie I don't recognize and the blue jeans with butterflies all over the thigh. We awkwardly stare at each other, unsure what to say.

"Um, pancakes for breakfast?" I finally offer.

"That sounds good." She replies, and I head off to the kitchen as fast as I can.

 

Madeline stood in Carlos's bedroom in confusion.

What the hell had she gotten herself into last night?!

Sure, she'd known the breakup was coming. She and Gil had been on the rocks for a while. He was still in love with Elizabeta, after all. Every time the past month she'd tried to initiate anything sexual, he'd turned her down, and vice versa.

But the second one of them finally said "It's over." She wakes up in her best friend's bed and just knows in an instant that they did it.

_God, I'm not even sure I want to know exactly what happened last night..._

She'd been friends with the Cuban since grade school. Her brother and he had always gotten into fights, but he was a loyal and damn good best friend. When he was going through a rough patch, she'd be there, and he'd always done the same for her.

She'd been at his place a few times after a breakup, but until today, she'd always woken up on the couch.

Finally she walked to the door and headed downstairs. She wasn't looking forward to the excuses she'd have to make when she got home to her roommate Sofia.

 

Breakfast was made more awkward by the fact there was a half empty bottle of rum on the counter.

I'm sure Maddie instantly had the same thought as me when she saw it.

_That explains a lot._

Last night was pretty fuzzy and I didn't want to piece it together, so instead I just poured maple syrup over my pancakes and watched Maddie do the same.

Finally, as we were finishing up, Maddie spoke.

"Can we forget last night happened?"

"Huh?"

"Let's forget last night happened. I don't want to lose you as a friend, Carlos, and last night... alcohol probably made me feel like a rebound, and I don't want to do that to you. So, let's go back to how things were, okay?"

"Yeah." I agree, my mouth going dry.

She suddenly gives me one of the shy smiles she's always giving people. "Thanks Carlos."

"Don't worry."

After the dishes are washed, she leaves, and I head upstairs to wash the sheets. I need to pretend last night never happened, and the best way for me to do that is to ignore the tiny voice in my brain going _You've always just been friends, but don't you want more?_

"I will not be a rebound." I mutter, yanking the sheets off the bed and throwing them into the wash as angrily as a grown man can.

 

**_Madeline_ **

"Alfred called this morning." Sofia said after I came out of the shower. "Something about your dads wanting you to come over for a visit."

"Great. Did you tell him anything?"

"I said you were with Gilbert last night and I'd have you call as soon as you could."

"Thanks Sofia."

"So who were you with?" She asks. That's Sofia. No bullshit, just straight _Where were you because I know you weren't where I said you were?_ I think she got it from interrogating her younger brother Ivan. (After all, Al and Ivan have been a thing since high school and I got quite used to giving Al the _One should be quieter when having sex in their bedroom with their boyfriend late at night_ speech.)

"Carlos."

She looked at me with silent judgement. "Madeline, you aren't going to ruin your friendship with him over a rebound, right?"

"Alcohol was involved on both sides and we have agreed not to speak of it ever again. It was a drunken one-night stand."

She nods, and then tosses me a box of chocolate. "Friends still, right?"

"Yeah. As a woman I lived with once said, 'For a rebound, one only needs a box of chocolate.'"

Sofia laughed and I was able to smile right back at her. My friendships were still fine.

 

I called my little brother later that day and got a slightly accented voice instead. "Hello?"

"Ivan, it's Maddie. Is Al there..."

"HEY MADELINE!" I heard my younger brother suddenly shouted into the phone. "Dad and papa called, wanted to know if we could have a mutual birthday party at their house again this year, so I was calling to see if that was good for you. You could bring Sofia and Gil, of course, and anyone else you want to bring, you just have to tell papa so he can cook enough food, and I was thinking we could have a barbecue for lunch and..."

"Alfred, slow down. A hummingbird can't flap his wings as fast as you are speaking. Dad and papa are already planning our birthday party? It's the beginning of May." Alfred and I, despite being born in different years, were only three days apart in our birthdays. July 1st for me, July 4th for him.

"Papa said something about being prepared this time for every possible cooking disaster dad might inflict on him."

 _Our dad, the unintentional menace of the kitchen. Can't even pour himself a bowl of cereal without a state of emergency being declared._ Last year, I'd watched the cupcake frosting catch fire when he just tried to light the birthday candle in two of them, one for me and one for Al. Papa had been so offended that dad had to leave and buy not only an entirely new birthday cake from a nearby bakery, but a huge bouquet of roses so papa would just consider forgiving him.

"Well, I'll call them up later. I have some bad news anyhow."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Gil and I broke up this morning." I said, shifting the time to cover for myself. "It was mutual. Things were going downhill the past month or so."

"Papa's gonna be disappointed. I think he was hoping you two were going to get married. After all, it lasted what, two and a half years?"

"Yeah, and papa really liked him, and it bothers him that I'm twenty-seven and not married. To that, I stick my thumb at him."

There is a long pause on the line and then Al speaks. "I'm missing a reference, aren't I?"

"Romeo and Juliet. It was an insult the Montagues and Capulets used against each other."

"Oh. Okay."

We ended the call shortly after that, and I sighed. Papa was going to be sad. Honestly, I was as well. Gil and I had matched really well, and until three months ago, I'd believed he and I were going to get married.

Until I watched him bawl at Roderich and Elizabeta's wedding announcement.

He'd never really gotten over her, and I'm not sure I can blame him.

Dad would act indifferent, but I knew he was worried about me too. When I was younger, I'd always talked about the family I was going to have when I was grown up. Two or three kids, a nice big yard, a couple dogs. Al and Ivan were closer to achieving that dream than I was. They were twenty five, married during a trip to Canada, and talking about the possibility of adopting in a few years when their careers stabled out.

That night I sat and watched Chopped with Sofia, ignoring the pain that was gathering up inside me.

Later, my pillow received a heavy dose of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_Madeline_ **

It had been about six weeks since the breakup, and I was spending another morning next to the toilet, wondering if my breakfast was going to resurface.

Sofia and I both worked at an energy company, and luckily they had rigged me up a Skype line so I could work from home while I was sick. That was the nice thing about supervising dams. As long as I had video feed and a telephone, I could do almost everything from home.

Sofia came in. She was about to leave.

"Hey, have you called your doctor yet?"

"Yeah, I've got an appointment this afternoon."

"Good. We're all worried about you.” I nodded my thanks, and she smiled. "Just make sure to tell her everything you need too."

"Yes ma'am."

 

"Extreme nausea?"

"Yes. I've also had a lot of cramping in my back and hips."

"Have you been extremely thirsty of late?" Dr. Jacobs asked, making a check on her clipboard.

"Yes."

She looked at her notes and then spoke. "Madeline, how long has it been since your last period?"

I sat there and thought about it.

And then the panic set in.

"Two months."

"Have you had sex in the past two months?"

_It only takes one time..._

"Yes."

 

I left the doctor's office wanting to cry.

I didn't know who to call. Sofia? Alfred? Dad? Papa?

My hand had dialed the number before I thought about it.

"Carlos Machado speaking."

"Hey Carlos."

"Oh, hey Maddie! How's it been? Haven't talked since... never mind. Everything okay?"

"Um, sorta."

Carlos's voice suddenly changed. "Do you need help? If you text me the address, I can be there in just a bit."

It took me a while to understand what he was implying. He'd rescued me from a dangerous situation once before and it hadn't been pretty.

"No, I'm not in danger. I just got out of a doctor's appointment and... can I come over? I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

 

**_Carlos_ **

_I need to talk to you about something._

Why is that one of the most terrifying sentences in the English language? And why did Maddie say it to me?

It feels like I've been sitting here for three hours when in fact it's just been about ten minutes. My apartment seems to be shrinking around me.

There's a knock at the door. "You can come in."

Maddie comes in, and she's looking like someone just cursed her family to eternal damnation. I pull out the chair next to mine and she sits.

"So, you were at the doctor?" I ask, and in an effort to keep calm, add. "Major needle phobia? Fear of men in white coats? Anything I need to know before we continue this therapy session?"

She gives me a glare, but it's one of those 'I find you annoying right now but also thank you for making the effort to cheer me up' glares.

So we sit in silence for a while, and finally she pulls out a paper. "Um, you know that night we weren't ever going to mention again?"

I nod.

She hands me a paper. "Gil and I, well, we hadn't done anything for more than a month before the breakup, and with the timing... Maybe it'd just be best for you to read it."

I open up the paper, and then read on.

When I'm finished, Maddie's shaking like a leaf and I wouldn't be surprised if I'm doing the same.

"Are you sure... are you sure about the timing?"

She nodded. "We were drunk, and... Gil and I had been tracking my cycle for birth control. I wasn't on the pill or anything."

I look at the paper again.

_Six weeks along._

It had been six weeks, hadn't it?

I looked at her, and then asked. "What do you want to do?"

She looked at me in confusion. "Huh?"

"Maddie, do you... do you want to keep the baby?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Whatever you decide... I'll do what I can to help you..."

She looked at me and suddenly began to cry. I quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I whispered over and over.

I don't know how, but we eventually found our way to the bed, and I just held her until she fell asleep.

 

The internet can be a deep dark wormhole which one can fall into very easily.

I'm glad Maddie just asked me to google _ways to tell my family i'm pregnant_ because some of the related searches from my own googling were concerning.

Maddie was actually most concerned by the related search _**how** to tell my family i'm pregnant **again**_.

Anyhow, we finally settled on one simple step.

Tell her papa Francis. He would willingly inform the rest of the family. (Actually, he'd probably tell them even if we didn't want him too.)

So, Maddie called her papa and father and invited them out to lunch.

"Do you want me to come along?"

She shook her head. "No, I need to do this alone. Also, my dad might react badly when he learns his first grandchild is due to a one-night stand. It's gonna be hard enough to explain Gil isn't the father."

I nodded and respected her decision. She'd told Sofia this morning on the condition that Sofia was to keep quiet until tomorrow morning.

"I don't need Al showing up in the middle of lunch with our dads to destroy things."

Sofia had agreed and then hugged and kissed Maddie. "I'm so excited for you, Maddie!"

In the midst of all this discussion these past two weeks, I still was unsure what my place was going to be in my child's life. I'd told Maddie I'd support her, whatever the decision.

At this point, I was expecting to be told that I was going to be paying child support and custody on the weekend. The past two weeks had been all about the baby, and while that was fine, I was beginning to wonder where Maddie and I fit into all of this.

 

_**Madeline** _

We were sitting at a nice little cafe with outdoor seating. Papa instantly felt right at home. A glass of wine in his hand, a croissant on a plate while we waited for our main orders to be cooked. Dad was sipping tea from a nice little cup, and I had a cup of decaf coffee.

"So, Madeline, how has it been going?" Dad asked.

"Oh, it's been okay. Sofia and I have been doing some work from home lately, but it's all good."

Papa eyed me with suspicion, but dad had been deflected for the moment.

Papa spoke next. "Anyone new in your life?"

_Oh, thanks papa._

"Well, yes and no..."

"Oh?"

 _Curse the French and their romantic intuitiveness._ Now dad was looking at me with interest.

"There's someone old reentering my life and someone new as well."

"Madeline, are you part of a _groupe de trois_?" Papa asked, and then winked.

Dad nearly spewed his tea and I felt my face turn scarlet. " _Non non non_!" I basically shouted back at papa. "That's not what I meant at all!"

He looked vaguely disappointed. This was going to get worse if I kept dancing around it.

"Dad, papa, I'm pregnant."

That time, dad did spew his tea and papa froze.

Once dad had recovered enough to turn and see papa's hand frozen in mid-air wrapped around his wineglass he kicked him under the table. That brought papa back to himself.

"Pregnant? Why Madeline, that's wonderful! Have you..."

"Who's the father?" Dad asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Carlos."

That took them both by surprise.

"After Gil and I broke up, I ended up at his place. We accidentally... well, you know. He's been very supportive, and he's going to be a good father, so you don't have to worry about that."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother. And we've known Carlos almost as long as you have. I know he'll stay by your side." Papa said reassuringly.

Dad smiled, though it was a bit pained. Despite being gay, and having a gay son, he still believed very much in the ideal family unit, where you didn't have children (and hopefully sex) until married. "I'm glad you told us."

Papa was getting very excited. "Do you know what it is yet, _mon fille_? Are we going to have a _petite fille_ or _petit-fils_?"

"I'm only about two months along."

"Oh, I wish you had told us earlier, Maddie." Papa exclaimed. "With the party only a few days away, we already bought all your presents. I could have given you the family bassinet!"

"Francis, you can _still_ give her the family bassinet. It's not like something that can only be given away on a birthday."

Lunch came and went and papa was practically leaping up and down. "You must bring Carlos to the party. Does Alfred know yet? May I tell him?"

“No he doesn’t. And actually, if you don’t mind, please do tell him.”

As I was getting ready to leave, dad pulled me aside.

"Madeline Bonnefoy-Kirkland, are you sure about him as a father? If you have any doubts, it would be best for you to raise the child on your own rather than pull him into it."

"So far dad, he hasn't given me any reason not to trust him."

Dad nodded, and then turned around. "I'd better go find your papa before he bankrupts us by buying everything baby-related he can."

"Good luck controlling him."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

 

That evening Alfred called.

"I need to talk to him." There was no doubt in my mind who _him_ was.

"He's not here right now. I'm at my apartment, with my roommate, your sister-in-law.”

“Maddie, I don’t trust him with you or your baby.”

“Alfred, it’s his baby too. Also, I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

He was miffed at that comment, but I heard Ivan shouting something in the background. “Oh, Ivan wants you to know that he plans on helping you decorate the nursery once it’s closer to time.”

“Great. I’d really appreciate the help when it comes down to that.”

After a few moments of silence, I spoke again. “May I speak to Ivan for a bit?”

“Sure.” Al said, frustrated, but allowed me to speak to his husband.

“Hello Madlin! How are you feeling?” Ivan asked cheerfully.

“Okay. A little stressed, but otherwise fine.”

“I’m sorry to hear you’re stressed. Is it work related?”

“No. Alfred related.”

“Ah. That type of stress can be very common, da?”

I had to try not to laugh into the phone. “Yes, it can be. Can you calm him down?”

“I’ll do my best.” He was chuckling, but then his tone became more serious. “How is Carlos doing?”

“Okay. He’s been helping where he can.”

“Are you two going to move in together?”

I paused. “Haven’t even thought about that.”

“Those are the questions he wants to ask, but I’m forcing him to be polite. If you are bringing Carlos to the birthday party, however, you and him need to discuss it beforehand. We don’t need a brawl between them again.”

“Agreed. Thank you, Ivan.”

“You’re welcome, Madlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> French  
> groupe de trois-threesome  
> Non- No  
> Mon fille- my daughter  
> Petite fille-granddaughter  
> Petit-fils-grandson 
> 
> Russian  
> Madlin-Madeline  
> Da-Yes


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**_Carlos_ **

A knock on the door. I opened it to find Maddie.

She looked a little worn out, though that was to be expected. “Alfred called me.” She stated.

I nodded, letting her in. She sat and once the door was closed, she asked the question I’d been hoping she would ask, but also the one I was dreading.

“Carlos, do you want to be part of this baby's life?"

Sitting down, I spoke. "I've been thinking about that since you told me you were pregnant, and honestly, Madeline, I don't know. I want you to be happy, and if you would rather I just pay child support, I'll do that."

She shook her head. "No, Carlos, this is our child. You have as much right to spend time with them as I do, so I need to know what you want."

I sat in silence, and then spoke. "I want to raise this child with you, Maddie, every step of the way. I... I think I love you in more than a friendship sort of way."

Maddie nodded, sitting down next to me. "I love you mainly in a friendship sort of way, but maybe we can try for something more? For the baby? If that doesn't work out, then we can figure it out from there."

I felt her wrap her arms around me, comforting me, when I should have been the one comforting her. I got her into this mess, after all.

"I'm sorry, Madeline."

She looked at me. "For what?"

"I screwed up, got you into this mess. I did this to you."

She suddenly glared. "No you didn't, Carlos. We were both too drunk to give consent, and you promised to support me, whatever my decision was. I was the one who decided to keep this baby, to carry it to term. I was the one who made the commitment to raise this child, either with you, or alone. You didn't get me into this mess, because it isn't a mess. I'm choosing this path, Carlos. All I need to know is if you're going to join me or not."

I looked up at her and nodded. "I'm going to stay with you for this child."

She leaned into me, giving a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you, Carlos."

"You're welcome, Maddie."

 

**_Madeline_ **

The birthday party was awkward. Sofia and I sat on one side of the table with Carlos and Ivan. Across the table sat my brother, sending death glares at Carlos, and our fathers, trying not to complicate the situation.

Despite Al's hopes for a barbecue, papa had prepared a meal worthy of kings, though we did eat outside to appease Al. The pork roast was delicious, and papa toasted us all.

The veggies and fruit was delicious, and a small chocolate cake was brought out, along with a plate of scones. (Luckily, no one besides dad ate the scones, though we all shoved the customary one or two into our pockets or purses in order to avoid hurting his feelings on the one dish he had made especially for his children.)

Once the cake was done, presents were opened. Alfred had a new book series, which he seemed happy with. I found a nice quilt that dad had probably spent hours making. The embroidery was unmistakeable.

Going back inside, I was happy visiting while Carlos went out to help papa move the Bonnefoy family bassinet into the backseat of my car. Ivan was showing me drawings of possible room designs, and Sofia was criticizing them. I had to stifle a laugh. Ivan had always had a knack for art, and to see him so wrapped up in a project was really nice. Of course, that could be a byproduct of him and Alfred planning to adopt in the near future.

Dad finally came in and looked around. "Where's Alfred?"

We all looked around, none of us having realized Al had slipped away. I quickly stood up, wondering if my suspicions might be true.

I walked down the hallway into the garage and saw a sight that pissed me off more than anything Al had done before.

Al was towering over Carlos, and from the bloody lip and broken nose he had, and Carlos's quickly swelling face, I knew they had exchanged blows. They had brawled before, but it had always been in public. Now they were in private and surrounded by plenty of weapons of opportunity.

Both men turned as I crossed my arms. Carlos didn't even bother to look ashamed. He was too pissed. Alfred, however, tried to shake it off.

"Hey Maddie, we were just talking." He stated, smiling, and setting a hand on Carlos's shoulder like they were old friends. Carlos quickly shoved it off.

At that moment, I felt a large hand on my shoulder, and knew my backup had arrived. "Fredka, diplomacy does not require fists." Ivan said, and his tone was enough to make Al look ashamed at being caught. I walked over to Carlos.

"Let's get something cool on that bruise." I stated, taking his hand and guiding him into the kitchen.

Papa and dad were startled, as was Sofia. "Your son is a wonderful man." I stated, soaking a washcloth and handing it to Carlos. "Don't go into the garage right now. I believe his husband is yelling at him."

We sat back down on the couch, playing pretend ignorance as dad, well meaning dad, asked about the baby.

"It's only been a few days dad, there's no new worries."

"But have you chosen a hospital? Signed up for Lamaze? Are you watching your diet?"

"Arthur, our _fille_ has always made good diet choices. I am sure she is handling this fine." Papa chided, noticing how uncomfortable both Carlos and I looked. "Besides, right now is the time she needs to make other decisions, such as moving."

This was something I could talk about. Carlos and I had already begun the process of moving all my things from my shared apartment with Sofia into his house, and trying to decide on what room would be the nursery. We discussed arrangements in housing, and dad was actually able to suggest some excellent ideas without making us uncomfortable.

There was a noise down the hall, and we turned. Ivan and Alfred were coming up, Ivan glowering, Al keeping his head low. Carlos glared at him as well as one can when one of your eyes is swollen.

Ivan prompted him. "Alfred would like to say something."

We all looked at Al, knowing what was coming. Ivan was going to make an excellent dad one of these days, but before then, he had plenty of chances to practice with Alfred.

"I'm sorry."

Ivan lightly tapped Al's calves with his foot. "And?"

"I'm sorry Maddie, for upsetting you, sorry dad and papa, for fighting in your house, and sorry, Carlos."

"And why are we sorry to Carlos?" Ivan added, sounding like an annoyed parent once again.

"I'm sorry I punched you in the face..." Al looked back to see Ivan's face, still angry. "And sorry I called you a sorry excuse for a parent."

Carlos turned to me, and I whispered. "Accept the apology. I think Ivan's given him enough hell."

Carlos nodded. "I accept your apology."

Once that was over, Al went to the bathroom to wash the blood off his face and dad followed to reset his nose, something he'd done quite often after basketball games. Ivan made small chat with us for a while, and Carlos and I finally slipped away.

We reached the house, and went inside. I sat down on the bed and looked around my bedroom. "I'm sorry about Alfred."

Carlos shrugged as he stood in the doorway, but he was still upset. I sighed. "What exactly did he say?"

"Told me I might as well leave now rather than later, so you wouldn't have to deal with a deadbeat dad."

I felt my hands curl into fists. " _Bâtard_."

Carlos went over to the window, leaning up against the wall. Alfred had hit a raw spot. Carlos's dad had left when he was eight, and Carlos had always promised he'd be a better father than him. For Al to say what he did...

I went over and hugged him. "I love you."

He nodded. "I love you too."

I gave him a quick kiss, and then asked him to leave. I changed into my pajamas and went downstairs. He had turned on the radio, writing down something.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Filling out my reports for my boss. He needs them in two days."

I nodded. I was working from the house most of the time now, my little laptop screen glowing as I checked on dams while looking online for things I needed. Cuddling up against Carlos, I spoke. "We should start thinking about names."

Carlos looked a little surprised, but then he nodded. "Any suggestions?"

"Matthew. But as a middle name, so he won't go by Mattie. Might make it too confusing."

Carlos paused for a moment. "Juan? It's my grandfather's name."

I thought it over for a bit. "So, Juan Matthew as a possibility for a boy?"

He nodded, returning to his papers for a while.

Once he was done, he spoke. "Alejandra for a girl?"

His mother's name. He missed his family. Both his mother and grandparents gone, his father nowhere to be found. I nodded. "That's a good name. Now a middle name..."

"Madeline."

I stared at him. "You want to name her Alejandra Madeline Muchado? Do you have any idea how long that is?"

Carlos shrugged. "Not nearly as long as Madeline Williams Bonnefoy-Kirkland."

I crossed my arms, trying to be upset, but a smile crept across my face. "Well fine, Mr. Muchado. Neh to you too."

He laughed, and I hugged him, holding back my giggles.

 

_**Carlos** _

Standing in a hospital while Madeline drank the second bottle of water was miserable to watch, especially the longer the doctor made her wait. Soon she was tapping her foot on the floor. "Come on, people. Some of us can't wait all day..."

Finally the nurse came out to see us. This was going to be my first look at our baby, and I was tense. Madeline knew the nurse from her first exam to confirm the pregnancy.

"And is this the father?" She asked as we followed her back to the exam room.

Madeline nodded. The nurse smiled at me. "You don't have to worry about a thing, sir. The doctor and I have been doing this for years."

In truth, I was tense, because I knew from research that most miscarriages were discovered at ten weeks, where Maddie was right now. I was desperately praying we would see something on that screen.

Once on the table, gel smeared across her stomach, Maddie grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be okay, Carlos."

Soon, the nurse was guiding the scanner across her belly, and I saw the first glimpse of a tiny human.

Madeline smiled at my gasp, though I probably blushed. The tiny little shape was obviously human, nestled up into the placenta, which almost looked like a cocoon around it. Maddie gripped my hand tightly, and I looked at her.

She was so happy, and from the look on her face, reassured. The baby was still there, and growing well.

Once the exam was done, and Maddie had used the bathroom, we went out and bought some ice cream. She happily licked the Maple Nut while I ate my chocolate. We held hands, almost like two teenagers out on a date. Suddenly, Madeline pointed at something. "Look at that!"

There was a tiny mobile in a shop window, with little animals hanging from the strands. "I used to have something like that when Al and I were little. It had a tiny music box in the top, played a really beautiful little melody."

I smiled, tucking that information away in my mind.

 

A few weeks later, after another exam, we went crib shopping, only to have two tag alongs.

Francis came with checkbook in hand, claiming that the crib was on him and Arthur. Ivan came with more sketches of the final designs for the nursery art. Maddie and I had not invited either of them, but begrudgingly accepted their presence as we looked around.

Ivan, at least, just suggested things. "That would look nice with the forest theme."

Maddie would look and shake her head. "The sides aren't high enough." And with that said, Ivan would drop the matter.

Francis was a different story. We could hardly go down an aisle without him pestering the clerks to show us the best cribs, with different safety and mechanisms, and lord knew what else. Both Maddie and I were almost out of patience when she spotted a nice wooden crib, a light shade of brown. One side had a little headboard with solid wood,the others had the tradition bars.

"I could paint some flowers on this, or cut out a little sun decoration up high..." She began. I looked at the price tag. It was a decent price. And it was built well enough I trusted it would be safe.

Ivan nodded, and Francis, seeing Maddie's smile, nodded. "That one, dear?"

She nodded, and Francis put the kit for building it in the cart. After that was done, Maddie told him to go looking at bed sheets for the mattress, and Francis and Ivan happily took off to do her bidding while she sat down.

"Are they driving you as crazy as they're driving me?"

She nodded. "Ivan just wants to be helpful, but both he and papa are being far too overbearing about this. I'm just glad Al and dad didn't decide to tag along as well."

I laughed. "Oh wouldn't that be fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> French  
> Fille-daughter  
> Bâtard-bastard


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Madeline** _

Soon enough, it was obvious I was pregnant, and the stream of unwanted advice began. From cashiers at the grocery store telling me I shouldn't have any coffee, not even considering that perhaps the coffee was for my baby's father, to women stating that I needed to watch my diet when I enjoyed my one weekly can of tuna or ice cream cone. The worst thing was the amount of people who thought it was fine to touch my belly without asking.

Coming home to find Carlos sitting at the table, I tossed down the groceries. "Please buy your own coffee from now on, because if you don't I'm going to punch a cashier."

"Ivan's painting the nursery right now, and I've been banished for my lack of artistic details. Dinner is in the oven." He replied, ignoring my complaint.

I poured a cup of apple juice and sucked it down. "Physically, I'm not finding pregnancy so bad. However, mentally, There are a lot more people I want to punch."

My cell phone rang, and I went over and swooped it up, answering the call without bothering to check the ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Madeline."

I froze, and Carlos looked at me. I took a deep breath before responding. "Hello, Gilbert."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. A little busy right now, though."

"Oh. Call me back sometime?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Ending the call, I walked past Carlos, up to the room I was sleeping in. Carlos had taken the den and turned it into my bedroom, and now I stormed in, slamming the door shut as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

I crawled into my bed, pulling a pillow up to my chest and sobbing. Why was this bothering me now? He hadn't even said anything upsetting. He might have just wanted to check up on me. I had told him that we could be friends again after a few months.

I heard Ivan go downstairs, and then a car leaving. He was done for the night, heading home to Alfred. I tried not to cry more. He had Alfred to cuddle up to. Carlos and I were only in this house together because of our shared loved for our unborn child.

Carlos opened up the door. "Hey, the chicken is done."

"It's okay. I'm not very hungry."

Carlos came over, sitting down and setting a hand on my shoulder. "Did he say anything to make you upset?"

"No."

"Did you tell him never to call you again when you broke up?"

"No! I just..." More tears came to my eyes, and I pulled the pillow to my face, sobbing.

Carlos sighed. "You still miss him?"

"I'm sorry, Carlos." I managed to get out. "I didn't think I was missing him until..." I buried my face back into my pillow, crying. He laid a hand on my back, rubbing small circles as though trying to soothe a child. I suddenly wished he would wrap his arms around me, and hold me close, as he had when I first told him I was pregnant. I rolled over and pulled him into a hug. He carefully crawled into the bed with me, being a perfect gentleman as he tried to stop my tears.

"I love you, Carlos." I choked out past the tears. "I love you so much."

He blinked in surprise for a moment, and then carefully tilted my head up, his eyes asking a simple question.

I brought my lips crashing down onto his, and he responded, wrapping his arms around me in the embrace of a lover. My arms wrapped around him, my dearest Cuban knight.

As my crying ceased, I began to be aware of other feelings bubbling to the surface. The kisses grew deeper, and I was enjoying it.

Suddenly Carlos pulled away, dashing out of the room. I was left there, startled and suddenly alone, or alone as I could be. I set a hand on my stomach, and felt the baby move.

"What's your father up to, little one?" I asked in silence.

 

**_Carlos_ **

I splashed my face with water, desperately trying to remove the thoughts from my head. I prayed Maddie didn't follow me.

The tent in my pants made it pretty clear what I'd been thinking.

_Damn it, Carlos, she's upset and you start thinking about sex. Good thing neither of us was drunk this time. It could have been bad._

"Carlos?"

I stood straight up. "Don't come in!" I yelped, reaching for anything to hide my erection.

She opened the door anyhow, and I quickly turned around, trying to hide my body from her. "Please, Maddie, get out."

"I'm not angry, Carlos."

I felt my temper suddenly rise. "Out!"

She backed up and left, leaving me panting in both anger and adrenaline.

 

I went downstairs to find Maddie digging into the chicken, hungry. I said nothing as I grabbed my own plate, sitting down across the table from her.

Silence reigned as we ate, and then Madeline spoke.

"Carlos, I'm sorry I walked in."

"Apology accepted." I replied gruffly, shrugging it off as I cleared my dishes.

She looked at me, and said something that frightened me terribly. "Could we maybe share the bed in your room tonight?"

I froze, and then shook my head. "No."

Maddie stood up. "Carlos, if you don't think you can control your body, I'm not worried. I know you won't hurt me."

I looked at her, angry again. "What am I to you right now? A rebound?! He calls you up, you're crying, and now suddenly you want to sleep together?!"

Maddie put her hands on her hips, also angry. "Okay, Carlos, excuse me. I have developed affections for the man I'm going to have a child with, but surely it's just because I'm on a rebound! As a matter of fact, I probably threw myself at him as a rebound."

We stared at each other in silence. Maddie knew how to hit soft spots, but when she was angry, she always did. She'd regret it later. I set down my dishes and shoved past her, headed out to the car. "I'll be back later."

 

Esperanza was surprised to see me at the bar. Hadn't been there in a few months, since I settled my tab after Maddie told me she was pregnant. But she knew my order, and the rum was in front of me the moment I sat down.

"It's been a while, Carlos. What have you been up too?"

"Oh, work and such."

Esperanza crossed her arms. "Yeah, but shit like that doesn't keep you away as long as you have. Girlfriend? She make you promise not to drink?"

"Don't you have better things to do than bother me about my social life?"

She was about to reply when a brawl began further down the counter. She hurried over, trying to break it up.

I saw silver hair before I saw the blue jacket. The second person was a blond haired man with green eyes, and a much bigger man was trying to break it up. Esperanza got in there and grabbed the silver haired man by the scruff of his shirt. "Had enough to drink yet, Gilbert?"

The blond wiped at his nose. "Drunk bastard."

The larger man sighed. "I'll take him home."

I dropped my head down as Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt walked past. Gil was muttering something under his breath about some damn piano playing bastard.

Esperanza returned to find a five on the counter, the rum only half drunk, and sighed. She'd never understand it.

 

**_Madeline_ **

I was at Al's house. Not where I expected to be, but here I was.

Knocking on the door, Ivan opened, surprised. "Madlin, what are you doing here?"

"Carlos and I got into a fight. Can I stay here for a few hours?"

He nodded and let me in.

Al was sitting on the couch, but when I came in, he stood up, startled. "Maddie, is everything okay?"

I nodded, realizing that my face was still red from crying in the car. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed to get out of the house for an hour or two."

I sat down on the far edge of the couch, Ivan cuddling back up to Al. They were watching a documentary of some sort, but I ignored it, trying to address the thoughts in my brain.

I honestly had wanted to have sex with Carlos tonight, but what if he was right? Had it only been that urge to fill the hole inside me? I'd been trying for months to develop affections for him with little progress. What had suddenly made me so eager?

When the show ended, Ivan suddenly changed the channel. "Why'd you do that?" Al asked.

Ivan chuckled. "Because Maddie and I have hockey to watch. What team do you bet on, Maddie?"

I looked to see the teams. I instantly realized what night it was. Canada VS Russia. "Canada is going to beat your asses back to Siberia." I replied, grinning.

"Five dollars that Russia annexes Canada."

"You're on, Ruskie."

Al stood up and walked off, sighing as Ivan and I began to cheer on our respective teams. He returned later on with some popcorn, quickly stolen from him by us.

In the end, Ivan handed me a fiver, and I hugged him and my brother goodbye. "Thanks."

Al smiled. "Don't worry. We're always here."

 

Back at the house, the lights were on again. Carlos had to be back. I locked up my car and headed in.

I was almost at my room when Carlos spoke from down the hall. "You're back, Maddie?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm sorry for earlier."

"So am I."

I went into my room to find something wrapped up on my bed, and carefully I opened it.

A small necklace fell out, and I saw that it was a key for a very old music box. Taking the chain into my hand, I walked down to Carlos's room.

I knocked, and then went in. "So, a key?"

He nodded, and handed me a small box. I turned the key, and then listened.

An old melody rose up, one I recognized. It was a Scottish tune that my dad had hummed numerous times whenever Al and I were sick, or when he was sad. "Loch Lomond?"

He nodded again. "I found it at an antique shop a few months ago. I was saving it for Christmas, but I hope you don't mind getting it now."

I shook my head, leaning over and hugging him. He hugged me back, and then spoke. "If you want to share the bed with me tonight, that's fine."

We fell asleep in each other's embrace, made slightly awkward by my belly, but I didn't care. He was asleep before I was, and I looked at him carefully.

Black hair in dreadlocks, pulled back carefully, stubble and beard across his jaw. Dark tan skin that was so beautiful in the light, but even more so at night.

He had always been at my side, he had never abandoned me, he had kept his affections for me a secret, hoping I would make the first move, and only confessing when I found out I was pregnant.

My eyes slowly closing, I felt the affection and love I held for him in my heart changing. It would still take some time, but I knew that my love for Carlos would soon be openly expressed in my actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madlin is a Russian form of Madeline.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**

_**Carlos** _

As Christmas approached, the nursery was almost finished. Even though I "had no artistic abilities", Ivan was asking for my help in finishing the room.

With the walls and ceiling painted, we were now interior decorators, keeping Madeline out so she couldn't see what we were doing. Arthur and Francis were excellent at helping us achieve this goal, as was Sofia, keeping Madeline out of the house until our work was done. We were cutting it close. On Christmas Eve, we were exactly a month away from her due date.

Finally, Ivan stood, nodding. "Alright. It's done."

We looked around at the room, just finishing on December 23rd. I smiled. "She's going to love this."

The baby shower being held earlier this month, we had put the crib in the corner, prepared for the baby once they were big enough. For now, the bassinet was in place. A rocking chair, courtesy of Arthur. Dresser for clothes courtesy of Sofia, and playpen, courtesy of Alfred. There were other things as well, equally important, but for the moment, I was happy.

We shut the door, and taped the sign to it. _Do not open until December 25th_

It was going to be an amazing Christmas.

 

The entire family was crowded in my living room, Alfred and Ivan, Arthur and Francis. It seemed like hundreds of boxes littered the floor, waiting to be opened.

After crepes, berries, bacon, and a quick Christmas chocolate, we all began to open present excitedly.

But we were all waiting for the biggest present.

Finally, Maddie looked at me and shook her head slightly in laughter. "So, can I open it now?"

We all went upstairs, and she laughed. "I can open a door on my own, papa." She said when Francis went to open the door. Carefully, she did, and stepped inside.

She gasped in delight. The room was painted like a forest scene, with animals of every kind on a light blue background. The bassinet and crib sheets were both pale green, with a dark green blanket laying over the crib. She looked up and saw a carefully painted ceiling, showing clouds.

"It's beautiful."

Everyone broke into laughter and we all hugged her.

 

_**Madeline** _

Later in the evening, once everyone had left, I sighed in relief. "The baby was done with everyone talking. Kept spinning around and around and kicking..."

Carlos smiled, handing me a cup of cocoa. "There's one last surprise upstairs."

I sighed, but followed him. I was tired, but today had been a good day.

We went into the nursery, and he walked over to the closet, where I had earlier discovered diapers, wipes, and other baby necessities. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. "Merry Christmas, Maddie."

I opened it slowly and then saw a tiny wooden platform with a music box attached.

I pulled it out and found a handmade baby mobile. It didn't spin, but it was beautiful, with tiny carved animals hanging from fishline. I twisted the music box and heard the same lullaby that had played in my mobile as a child.

I carefully examined each piece and then looked around, trying to decide where to hang it. Carlos waited for me to chose a spot and then smiled. He set it back into the box. "I'll hang it up for you tomorrow."

Once it was safe and sound, I pulled him into a hug, and kissed him. When I pulled away, I spoke. "I love you, Carlos."

He smiled, brushing a stray curl out of my face. "I love you too, Madeline."

Somehow, we made it to his room, and that night, we worshipped every inch of each other's bodies.

We finally fell asleep, his arms around me in a gentle hug.

 

_**Carlos** _

The twenty seventh of December was a Saturday, so I had taken Friday off, and now Maddie and I sat together on the couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Christmas has come and gone, Boxing Day is over. Now we just have to wait for New Year's." Maddie stated, cuddling up even closer to me. I wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her forehead.

"After that, only a few days until we meet Juan or Alejandra." I replied, and everything seemed perfect.

That was when the doorbell rang.

I groaned, getting up and sighing. "I'll get it."

"Okay." Maddie replied, laying down and stretching out.

I walked away, glancing back quickly to see her watching the tv, and I felt like the luckiest man on earth. To have met her in school, be her friend for life, and now to be the father of her child.

I opened the door and saw a face I liked even less than a pissed off Alfred. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I hissed.

"I think I should be asking you why Maddie is living with you." Gilbert hissed right back at me.

At that point, Maddie came around the corner. "Carlos, who is it...? Gilbert?"

Gilbert started to smile, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the obvious belly. "What the..."

Before he could say anything else, I stepped between them. "Get out of my house, Beilschmidt, and don't come here ever again."

"But..."

"Out!"

Maddie set a hand on my arm. "It's okay, Carlos. He won't hurt me."

I said nothing, but finally let Gilbert inside.

 

We sat at the kitchen table, all staring at each other. Gilbert and I had locked eyes, and Maddie seemed confused and startled by how quickly the situation was spinning out of control.

"Can I get you some tea, Gilbert? It is rather cold outside." She finally said.

He shook his head and the glaring returned.

She sat down next to me, and set a hand on my arm again. Gilbert noticed the action and finally spoke. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Officially or physically?" I responded, ice in my voice.

"Since September." Maddie replied, using the night we had argued and then began to sleep together in the same bed.

Gilbert looked at Maddie now. "And the baby..."

"Right after the breakup, we got drunk and had a one night stand. That's when I got pregnant."

He nodded and I tried to ignore the urge to punch him. He broke her heart, she came crying to me, and now when she had finally moved on, he returned to hurt her even more.

He nodded, looking at me again with interest. "So, you're going to stick around and be this baby's father?"

"Yes." I snarled. "Unlike my father, I don't believe in abandoning children."

"Carlos..." Maddie began, but Gilbert shook his head.

"I'm sorry for implying you wouldn't be able to care for a child. Well, it was good to see you again, Maddie." He stated, standing up and pushing his chair in. "I'll be leaving."

Maddie seemed uncertain on what to do, and eventually she followed him down the hall. "Gilbert, wait!"

The silence seemed to last forever.

 

_**Madeline** _

"Gilbert, wait!"

He stopped and looked at me when I came down the hall, panting a little from the fast movement. "Why did you come?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I don't really know myself. To apologize, I think." Rubbing at the back of his head, he spoke. "What you said about me never getting over her... It was right, and I'm sorry that I basically led you on for two years. It wasn't right of me, and I feel like a giant doucheasaurus rex for doing it. And when Sofia told me you'd moved in with Carlos, I admit I got a lot more upset than I should have. Hell, I'm not over you yet. But I don't mean to complicate things between you and him."

I didn't respond for a moment, and then spoke. "I'm not sure that I'm quite over you yet either, Gilbert, but my heart has someone else it wants to care about now. And my heart might find a place for you again, but it won't be the same. It’s not willing to risk being broken by the same person."

He chuckled a little. "Don't worry, I'm not that stupid. You know, I'm glad you guys are together. If he stuck by your side this long, he isn't going to let the best thing in his life slip away."

He turned to leave once again, and I said one last thing.

"When your life settles down... Call me again, and let's try to be friends."

He nodded, and blew me a kiss. "Alright, Birdie. Until then, go make yourself happy."

And with that, he left, and I took a deep breath before returning to the kitchen.

 

_**Carlos** _

She came back to me, and sat down next to me.

"I told him that now is not a good time, but if he's willing to realize I'm never coming back to him, maybe we can be friends again."

I took her hand, squeezing it. She reached up and kissed me on the forehead. "I was afraid you were going to leave." I heard myself whisper.

She shook her head, and guided my hand to her belly. "Not while this little one's still kicking."

At that moment, she did kick, almost right where my hand was, and I leaned close. "Hey, kiddo, stop being so mean to your mom." Maddie smiled, and then I stood up, kissing her again. "Come on, let's go back to cartoons."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Madeline** _

At three in the morning of January 14th, I woke up to stumble into the bathroom and felt an unmistakable feeling of rushing liquid. Trying to remain calm, I went back and woke Carlos up.

 _"¿Qué?"_ He muttered as I shook his arm.

"My water just broke."

Eyes opened slowly, and he blinked at me, tired. I groaned. Carlos was not a morning person.

"My water just broke, Carlos. The baby is coming today."

That got a response. He sat up in bed. "How long have you been in labor?!"

"My water just broke. We have a while. But will you make me some food? They're only going to give me ice chips at the hospital."

He nodded, getting up and throwing on some pants. "What do you want?"

"Something light. Piece of toast, half an orange, and some water?"

He nodded. "It'll be ready before you know it."

 

I sat on the couch, carefully nibbling at everything he brought me, watching the time between contractions and watching Disney movies while we waited. The bag was ready to go, car seat secured, and Carlos was ready to go as well, somewhat twitchy every time I checked my watch to time the contractions.

Finally, after a really uncomfortable contraction at the end of Brave, I looked at my watch and nodded. "About five and half minutes, and it's really starting to ache. Time to go."

He nodded, grabbing the go bag and helping me out to the car. "Do you want me to call anyone?"

I shook my head. "Call them afterwards, unless something happens. I don't want them to all be waiting for me to do something."

"Alright."

 

**_Carlos_ **

About the time Maddie's swearing went from a whisper to a growl, the nurse came in to check on the progress and nodded. "Okay, dad, it's time to put on some scrubs. We're moving to delivery."

Maddie was wheeled away as I quickly got into the scrubs and followed the nurse. Once inside, I took a spot next to Maddie's head, holding her hand. "How's it going?"

"Stand too close to me and I'll punch your fucking nose." She muttered, and then gave another push. "Fuckin' hell!"

"I see the head, Madeline. Push as hard as you can with the next contraction."

Her hand practically crushed mine with the next contraction. "Bloody hell!" She screamed.

Another push, another push. That was what our world had become. For a few more seconds, there was only two of us, fighting against the pain and praying for a safe delivery.

"One final push, Madeline."

I held her hand as tightly as I could, and a final scream tore its way from her body, just as a tiny cry rose above it.

Maddie and I both snapped to attention, and Maddie spoke first. "What is it?"

A nurse smiled. "You have a little girl."

Maddie reached for the girl, smiling, and we both got the first glimpse of our daughter, scrunched up tiny face and all. "Hello, Alejandra. Hello!"

The placenta was delivered, and I cut the cord, probably to give me a vague feeling of effort in the delivery of my daughter. After that, she was placed back into Maddie's arms.

The whole world could have frozen and we wouldn't have noticed. Alejandra's tiny cries were everything to us right now.

"Hey Alejandra. I'm your daddy." I whispered, looking at the coppery skin and black curly hair. Madeline smiled.

Once they took her to a private room, I slipped out and called some numbers. It was about four in the afternoon. First I called Arthur and Francis.

Francis answered. " _Bonjour_ , Carlos. How are you?"

"I'm fine, actually, better than fine. Maddie just gave birth."

Francis was silent for a second and then shrieked in delight. "Oh, _mon fille_ has given us a grandchild, Arthur!"

I heard a shout from the Englishman, and Francis spoke again. "A boy or a girl?"

"A little girl. Alejandra Madeline Muchado."

"Arthur, a girl!"

I managed to translate the shouts of the Englishman into something along the lines of _We'll be right there_ , and Francis said the same before hanging up the phone.

Next I called Alfred and Ivan, and Alfred picked up. "Yeah?"

"You have a niece." I said. "Alejandra Madeline Muchado."

Silence, than a happy shout of joy. "How big is she?"

"Seven pounds, twelve ounces. Eighteen inches long."

"I'll be there as soon as Ivan gets home. See you then!"

Returning to the room, Maddie looked up. "You called everyone?"

"Everyone except Sofia. I thought you'd want to make that call."

Madeline took the phone and dialed the number while I looked at our daughter. A tiny wristband read _Madeline W. Bonnefoy-Kirkland_.

"Just in case we lose her, I guess." I said, looking at her. "Hi, Alejandra. You're going to be one of the best things in my life."

Maddie hung up the phone. "Sofia's on her way."

I nodded. "Let's enjoy the moment of silence while we can."

 

**_Madeline_ **

Two anxious grandfathers arrived first, and papa cooed over her. "Copper skin, your curly hair, Madeline. Big brown eyes."

Dad, looking a little awkward, patted me on the shoulder. "She's a cute kid."

"Dad, don't you want to hold your granddaughter?" I asked.

Dad looked at me in shock, and then stepped forward. Papa, getting the message, picked Alejandra up and carefully set her in dad's arms.

"She's... she's beautiful, Maddie." He finally managed to get out, trying not to cry at the tiny little girl in his arms. "I'm your grandpa Arthur, Alejandra."

Sofia came next, and took some pictures, putting together the birth announcements while we sat there. She was quiet and didn't ask to hold Alejandra. I suspected she was trying to give us some space so we could all have some time with the baby while not overwhelming her.

Alfred suddenly barged in, Ivan behind him. "Worst traffic jam ever, and Ivan manages to put us right in the middle of it."

Ivan looked mildly offended at the insult to his driving capabilities, but ignored it in favor of looking at Alejandra like the rest of us.

"She's just like a tiny sunflower." He said finally, and Alfred laughed.

"I thought she looked more like a tiny Amazon warrior." Alfred said, and Carlos shook his head. I was unable to tell if it was laughter or annoyance.

As night fell, we managed to get everyone out of the room, and I looked over at Carlos as he settled down onto the couch. He made eye contact with me and smiled. "Is she everything you ever dreamed of when you talked about having a family?" He asked.

"All that and more." I replied, and blew a kiss to him. "I'll see you in the morning, _mon amour._ "

 

**_Carlos_ **

Getting home the next evening, we settled into our new life. Maddie had me move her old mattress into the nursery, and we set Alejandra into the bassinet.

Maddie laid down, and sighed. "I guess there's always another chapter in our lives. So this is the beginning of the next one."

I laid down behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Yep. A new chapter with our little girl."

We watched her sleep, such a delicate thing, and then I kissed Madeline. "I'm going to go back to the bedroom."

She nodded, and I stood up, turning off the lights as I exited. But I gave everything one last glance. Alejandra, in the bassinet, was silent, and Maddie watched her with so much love it was amazing.

_I really am the luckiest man alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Spanish  
> ¿Qué?-What?
> 
> French  
> Bonjour-Hello  
> mon fille-my daughter  
> mon amour-my love


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**Madeline** _

Christmas the next year came so quickly It was hard to believe Alejandra was eleven months old.

"Oh, come on, _petite fille_!" Papa said as she tottered around, trying to head towards Ivan over and over. "Just walk towards me once!"

"Serves you right for buying her that hideous dress." Dad stated, looking at said dress while saying it. It had apparently been a horrible impulse buy, and Carlos and I had done our best to smile when we opened it for her.

"One, my taste in fashion is impeccable, and two, she is eleven months old. We could put her in anything and she wouldn't be offended."

Ivan swept her up into his lap. "Is Uncle Ivan your favorite person after mom and dad? Or is it just because Uncle Alfred is behind me?"

Alfred reached down and fluffed up her hair. "Hey, cutie. I don't care if you prefer Ivan, because he's a good guy. But don't hate me."

Carlos rolled his eyes, but I laughed, sorting presents into little piles, such as clothes, toys, and books. "As if she could hate you, Al."

Soon enough, the afternoon came, and we had dinner. Papa was feeding Alejandra off his own plate. "Do you like the rolls, _petite fille_?"

"Francis, she's not going to tell you what she likes or what she hates."

"No, but I can make educated guesses, and carrots are a no no." Papa responded. I had to shake my head. Alejandra was still getting used to solid food, and she was unsure about most things.

Carlos, turning to me, smiled and cut a tiny piece of ham, setting it on her high chair's tray. She giggled and grabbed it. "Ham is her favorite so far." He stated. "Especially when her papà cooked it."

Dad shook his head. "Hope there's no more baby food in the house, because she won't eat it after this."

I nodded. "Don't worry. It's gone."

 

_**Carlos** _

At about five in the evening, Alfred and Ivan headed over to see Sofia and Natalia and enjoy Christmas supper with them. Francis and Arthur finally left at six, ready to enjoy their own Christmas.

Alejandra was asleep, and while Maddie swept the floor, I took her up to the crib. "Good night, kiddo."

Her eyes opened and I moaned a little. _Please don't wake back up._

"Op-pa." She said, reaching a hand out towards me. "Op-pa!"

I picked her up, and giggling, she reached for a handful of my hair. I stopped her and began to hum, trying to lull her into sleep.

Once she was asleep again, I set her down into the crib, and turned to find Maddie smiling at me. "I suspect that Op-pa is her favorite person."

I chuckled a little. "Don't think it's particularly acceptable English, Spanish, or French, though."

Maddie came over, setting her hands on the rails of the crib. "She's so beautiful."

I took her hand and spoke. "There's one last gift downstairs for you."

As I guided downstairs, she giggled. "Are we making the surprise present a yearly thing? Last year, this year? I might suspect you have something to hide."

I shook my head, and stopped next to the Christmas tree. "Cover your eyes."

Maddie shook her head, but closed her eyes and then covered her face with her hands. I pulled out the present I had been saving all day.

"Okay, you can look now."

She opened her eyes and I handed her the box. "Merry Christmas."

She opened it to find a small silver heart necklace with a ruby inside a tiny spiral. She looked up at me in surprise, and I took her hand. "Marry me?"

A smile spread across her face, and she practically leapt into my arms, kissing me. When she pulled back, she grinned. "Yes. Yes."

 

_**Madeline** _

It was the end of August, trees just beginning to change the color of their leaves. My maid of honor, Sofia, carefully adjusted my hair. "You look perfect, Maddie."

I smiled, and nodded. "Thank you, Sofia, for everything."

She smiled, and then looked out of the room. "Well, Carlos is gone, and Ivan as well. Should we walk out or wait for your fathers?"

"Let's wait for my dads."

I looked at my hair, pulled back into a loose bun, with curls hanging loose to frame my face. My thin framed glasses, light eyeshadow, a smile across my face. An a-line dress with sleeves, and a bundle of autumnal colored flowers in my hand.

The tiny church was a perfect location, with a big stained glass window.

Soon enough, I could hear a quiet argument. “Stop crying, Francis, you don't want her to see you sobbing.”

“As if you aren't going to cry, Arthur. We're handing away our only daughter.”

“We still see Alfred, Francis. Marriage doesn't mean they're dead to us.”

I had to laugh, as did Sofia. We both knew in the end, dad would be crying more than papa.

Sofia opened the door and guided me out. Both papa and dad looked up and saw me in my dress.

“Oh, mon fille…” Papa began, hurriedly wiping away a tear.

Dad instantly began blinking really fast. “You're beautiful, Maddie.”

“It's okay to cry, dad.”

I looked over to the door. Natalia was our flower girl. The idea of using Alejandra had quickly been dismissed when she refused to leave Alfred's side during rehearsal, not that I'd been all that fond of it in the first place.

The procession began, and then I found myself walking down the aisle, dad and papa on either side of me. Carlos smiled when he saw me, trying not to cry.

“Mama!” Alejandra said, smiling from Alfred's lap. It was a small ceremony. We had more of a wedding party than an audience. Toris, Natalia's boyfriend, smiled friendly.

Reaching Carlos,I took his hands. “I love you, Carlos.”

“I love you too.”

 

“I now pronounce you man and wife.”

Carlos and I kissed and we went outside into our reception. The second Alfred let go of Alejandra, she rushed up to Carlos and me. “Papá! Momma!”

Carlos picked her up and swung her around. I had to smile. Once she was set back down, I knelt down and looked my daughter in the eyes. “Alejandra Madeline, I love you.”

My daughter smiled and I picked her up. My curls, her papá’s black hair and dark skin. I carried her into the reception and we sat down at the table.

Finally, as we all filed our plates, Ivan, as Best Man, stood and raised a glass. “I don't think we need to make this long. Carlos, Madeline, I can't say any of us ever expected you two to end up together, but we're all glad you are. You've given us a niece, your fathers a granddaughter, and created a family. We're all very happy for you. To many more years to come.”

A clink of glass, sips of champagne and one sippy cup full of apple juice.

I looked at Carlos and we smiled at each other.

_To many more years to come._

 

_Epilogue_

“Juan, get back here!”

The happy two year old streaked through the house, past his grandparents, and on towards the backyard, followed closely by his mother. Alejandra, at seven, shook her head at her younger brother's antics.

Alfred, sitting next to his oldest daughter, Anya, cut her meat for her. She smiled. “Thanks, daddy.”

“You're welcome, sweetheart.”

Ivan was busy trying to calm down Amelia in the kitchen. Carlos waited for the front door to open.

It swung open and he caught Juan. “And where are you going without clothes?”

Maddie came in the door and sighed. “Get a diaper on him, will you? I beg you.”

Carlos saluted and did as asked, disappearing into the house with his son desperately trying to get away from him.

Once she had sat back down, Maddie looked at three year old Anya and shook her head. “You're going to have two toddlers. I don't know whether to applaud or call you a madman.”

“Applaud.” Ivan started, but Alfred interrupted with “Madman.” Ivan gave him a glare at that, but then Amelia began to cry again and he turned his attention back to the four month old. “Please calm down for papa.” He said, exasperated

Alfred finally sighed and took the infant. “Go help Anya, I'll deal with this one.”

Amelia went silent the second Alfred took her, and Ivan muttered something under his breath. Arthur laughed at the sight. “Madeline used to do the same thing to me, Ivan. Don't worry.”

Francis was talking to his oldest petite fille and looked up. “And Alfred did the same to me. Infants prefer certain people.

Ivan sighed. “They both prefer Al.”

“I like you, Uncle Ivan.” Alejandra added, and Ivan chuckled.

Carlos returned, a clothed Juan at his side. “Now, are you going to sit and eat?”

The boy nodded in a sulking manner and sat next to Ivan, across the table from his father. Maddie had to laugh.

“At least you're the favorite uncle, Ivan! Even Odeta likes you better than Alfred.”

Ivan laughed at that. His niece Odeta, Natalia and Toris's daughter, had screamed the first time Al had held her, but when Ivan held her she was as quiet as a sleeping lamb.

“Well, that makes it fair. All the nieces and nephews adore you, so I get the adoration of the girls.” Alfred retorted.

The adults laughed, and Alejandra and Anya ran off to go play, followed closely by Juan. Amelia finally went to sleep, and Maddie felt a hand grab hers under the table. She turned and smiled at her husband, and quickly leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before continuing in conversation with her family.

It had already been eight years, but it had been a wonderful adventure. The dream she had had as a child, with the white fence and the kids, the dogs and her family smiling had come true. Sure, it had come around in the most unexpected of ways, but it had happened.

That was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> French  
> Petite fille-granddaughter 
> 
> Spanish  
> Papá-dad


End file.
